


In Other Words

by minticat



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Robots Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 09:17:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14808524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minticat/pseuds/minticat
Summary: Cosmos is curious about Earth's music.





	In Other Words

**Author's Note:**

> i thought fly me to the moon by frank sinatra was a very coswave song and this was the result :>  
> is this ooc? probably. do i care? absolutely not

“What  _are_  these?”

Cosmos held up a small black disc, examining the grooves etched into the surface. There was some Earthen script written on the center label, and Cosmos squinted at the unfamiliar words.

“Vinyl records. They are early human sound storage systems, used primarily for the playback of music.” Soundwave said, taking the disc from Cosmos. “This one contains an album by the band known as  _Queen_.”

Cosmos’s optic band shifted in a way Soundwave knew as amusement. He turned back to the boxes of records, shuffling through the tiny discs carefully. “So why do you have these? Do you  _like_  Earth music?”

“I have heard my fair share of it. I was stranded on the planet for some time, stuck in my alt mode. During that period I was passed around from human to human, being used to play their tapes. Some of it was awful, some wonderful. I took into mind those songs that I liked— and had Thundercracker procure these for me through Marissa.”

Soundwave filed the  _Queen_  record away, and Cosmos brandished another. “And this one? What’s on this one?”

“The greatest hits of Frank Sinatra. He is often considered one of the best artists of the 20th century.”

“Would you play something for me?”

Soundwave nodded, taking the disc. Next to the record boxes was a table with another box on it, with a glass lid and some sort of arm. Cosmos watched curiously as Soundwave placed the disc onto a center peg, lowering the arm into the grooves on the record. With a flip of a switch, the music sprung to life.

_“Fly me to the moon; let me play among the stars_

_Let me see what spring is like; on Jupiter and Mars”  
_

Soundwave extended a hand to Cosmos. “Would you care to dance with me?”

_“In other words, hold my hand;  
_

_In other words, baby, kiss me”_

Cosmos took it, and Soundwave intertwined their fingers. His free arm wrapped around Cosmos’s waist, and the spaceship let his other hand fall on Soundwave’s shoulder. The song continued on, and the pair gently swayed to the tune, Soundwave humming along quietly.

_“Fill my heart with song; and let me sing forever more  
_

_You are all I long for; all I worship and adore”_

Cosmos vented happily against Soundwave’s chest glass, looking up when he felt a nudge against his helm.

_“In other words, please be true  
_

_In other words, I love you”_

Soundwave retracted his mask, leaning down to place a kiss on Cosmos’s own, smiling softly at his lover. Cosmos sputtered, flustered, before standing on the tips of his pedes to nuzzle against Soundwave in his own form of a kiss. 

The song dropped off into instrumentals and Soundwave twirled Cosmos into his arms before leading him into a low dip. Cosmos giggled, and Soundwave silently remarked that his laugh was better than any Earth song.


End file.
